pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Carry
Conduct ( French : Fourons) is a municipality with facilities that administratively part of the Belgian province of Limburg in the region Flanders . The municipality is bordered to the north by the Dutch province of Limburg and in the south to the province of Liège , but nowhere in the rest of Flanders. Feeding is the capital of theeponymous electoral district . Together with the town of Tongeren she is the judicial district of Tongeren-Feeding . On 1 January 1977, the six former municipalities' s-Gravenvoeren, Moelingen, Remersdaal, Sint-Martens-Feeding, Sint-Pieters-Voeren Teuven and merged to form the amalgamated municipality Feeding. The six villages and hamlets sixteen form an area which extends over 50 square kilometers. The area is relatively sparsely populated (82.11 inhabitants / km², ie. 1: 12,000 sqm) and has 4157 inhabitants (January 2012), of whom about a quarter Dutch. Feeding the municipality borders the municipalities of Visé , Dalhem , Aubel and Plombières in the province of Liège , and to the north by the Dutch municipalities Eijsden-Margraten and GulpenWittem . The municipality borders to any other Belgian Limburg municipality. The area that includes the town in the Dutch -speaking region better known border region . Content * 1 Name * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Villages and hamlets ** 2.2 Rivers and streams * 3 Religion * 4 Castles * 5 Traffic and transport * 6 Language * 7 Politics ** 7.1 2013-2018 ** 7.2 Results municipal elections since 1976 *** 7.2.1 Elections 2012 * 8 Partner Municipality * 9 See also ** 9.1 History and geography ** 9.2 Language * 10 External links edit The name of the town is derived from the Run , a tributary of the Meuse that flows through the town. The Land of Dalhem was originally Feeding, since 's Gravenvoeren before the construction of the castle to Dalhem was the administrative center of the county. 'S-Gravenvoeren was thus at the heart of the small original county Feeding, before the count's residence to the castle of Dalhem was moved and there was talk of the land of Dalhem . Dalhem itself was named by analogy with 'Gravenvoeren when sometimes' s Gravendal (him). One might think that the name of the municipality of Feeding with its output ''-and'' a collective, because this church in 1977 by municipal reorganization originated, inter alia,'s-Gravenvoeren , Sint-Martens-Feeding and Sint-Pieters-Feeding . Yet that is not the case, though, of course, all these toponyms refer to the River Run. The output ''-and''is in Limburg placenames derived from a water or river, not uncommon. Such is also the case with the Dutch (South Limburg) place Gulpen , the spot where the river Gulpflows into the Trench . Just north of Roermond as we find the village of Swalmen , which owes its name to the river Swalm , a tributary of the Meuse. In Selfkant , an area where traditionally Limburgish is spoken, lies the village Saeffelen, named after the Saeffelbeek . In all these cases, the name is formed in an analogous manner as that of feeding. edit * Highest point: Remersdaal (287.5 m), where the highest point of Flanders and therefore of Belgian Limburg is. Some 12 km further east is the highest point of Dutch Limburg (322m), which is also the highest point in the European part of the Netherlands. * The municipality has different woods, including Hoogbos , Schoppemerheide , Broekbos , Alsbos , Vrouwenbos , Veursbos and Beusdalbos . and hamlets edit Parishes: Other nuclei: Rivers and streams [ edit ] The municipality Feeding different streams watercourses: * The Berwijn in Moelingen that just flows outside the boundary of the municipality in the Meuse * The Run by 's Gravenvoeren, Sint-Martens-Feeding, Sint-Pieters-Feeding wherever it originates * The Veurs which rises between Teuven and Sint-Martens-Feeding and empties into the center of the latter in the Enter * The Noorbeek which flows into the Enter 's Gravenvoeren * The Gulp in the Meuse flows into Netherlands and flows past the village of Teuven. edit In the municipality there are several parishes. The churches are: * Saint Lambert in 's-Gravenvoeren * Our Lady-In-Heaven-Inclusion Church to Moelingen * St. Heribertuskerk to Remersdaal * Saint Martin Sint-Martens-Feeding * Sint-Pieters-Chair Church in Sint-Pieters-Feeding * St. Peter's Church in Teuven In addition, there are several chapels in the town, including the Steenboskapel and the Holy House . Castles [ edit ] In the municipality there are several castles, including: * Castle Obsinnich to Remersdaal * Castle Teuven , too: Draeck and De Hoef * Castle Altenbroek 's-Gravenvoeren * Castle Ottegraeven to Schophem and Sint-Martens-Feeding * Abbey Sinnich former abbey Traffic and transport [ edit ] It runs through the border region a goederenspoorlijn.Van 1921 to 1957, the railway line for passenger traffic was in use and there was a station in Sint-Martens-Voeren.Today there is only one bus of the line in the form of line 39B which the villages of the Voerstreek with Wezet and Tongeren connects. The last part of the route to Remersdaal and Teuven but only on request. Language [ edit ] The county boundaries do not match the language limits: in the northeast is called Limburg and Ripuarian dialects. The border region belongs to the northeastern region, where locals a Limburg speaks dialect, Voerens . Due to its location on the border of the Dutch, German and French-speaking population often dominated both Dutch ,French and German . For the official adoption of the language border (1963) heard the border region in the Walloon province of Liège . The transfer of the region to Limburg resulted in political squabbling that had arranged a national dimension in the 1980s and led in 1987 to the fall of the federal government. See also Language Dispute in the border region . edit 2013-2018 [ edit ] Mayor Huub Broers of Voerbelangen. This party has the majority with 10 out of 15 seats. Results municipal elections since 1976. [ edit ] The seats of the coalition formed are underlined Elections 2012 [ edit ] There were in 2012 to distribute fifteen seats. | * Return @ Libertés : 1095 votes, 37%, 5 seats. Elected: |} Partner Municipality [ edit ] * Nijlen See also [ edit ] Geography and History [ edit ] * Duchy of Limburg * Overmaas * Blanckthys * Flat Dietse region * Voerstreek * List of immovable heritage in Feeding Language [ edit ] * Language Struggle in the border region * List of Belgian sites in two languages * Flat Diets